I'm falling for you
by Noe403
Summary: Amigos toda la vida, siempre ahí para apoyarse, pero debido a un evento a realizarse, la canción "Magnet" a cantar, tal vez demuestre que hay otros sentimientos ocultos. PikoxGumi Fic :'D


La cantante no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo a él, al chico del que tanto gusta, del que ella se enamoró perdidamente, imaginarse las típicas cosas de las niñitas cursis no era lo que ella haría, según ella... _"¡Megpoid Gumi era diferente!"_ Aunque cuando Cupido tira la flecha...

- ¿Gumi vas a ensayar Ama no jaku hoy? - preguntó el muchacho el cual llevaba una gran P en la cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, lo haré. - respondió sin hacer o comprender mucho de lo que le habían dicho.

- Seguro te sale genial, como siempre. - sonrió - Aunque, ¿Sabes? Mi atuendo favorito, sin duda alguna, es el de Killer Lady. - dijo y seguidamente soltó una risa picarona, esperando la reacción de su amiga.

- ¡¿E-eh?! ¡Piko-san! - chilló mientras el sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

- Jajaja, solo bromeaba. - volvió a sonreír, acto que volvía loca a la peliverde - A mi me ha invitado a cantar Kaito-sempai.

- ¡Enserio! ¡Más te vale aceptar señorito! -

- Por supuesto, de hecho ya estaba pensando en cantar Magnet - afirmó.

- Espera... Pero esa canción es a dúo... - confusa - ¿Cantarás con Miki?... - Ciertamente, Miki era una de las mejores amigas de ella, pero se podía notar que también sentía algo por el peliblanco, lo cual le generaba unos leves celos.

- Nope, Miki cantará con Kiyoteru-San, de hecho... - agarró firmemente la mano de la muchacha, mirándola a los ojos- Gumi yo quería preguntarte si quisieras cantarla conmigo.

_Cantar con él... Cantar con él, ¡Cantar con él! OH POR DIOS ¡Me ha pedido que cante con él! Pero... No, no debo demostrar que lo haré sin duda, debo aparentar que no soy tan fácil o disponible._

_Espera... Me está sujetando la mano... Wah... Disimula, Disimula, no te pongas roja, piensa en zanahorias, zanahorias..._

- ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices Gumi? - volvió a preguntar el peliblanco, con una mirada de esperanzado, pareciera que realmente quería cantar con ella.

- Pues... No sé, tendría que verlo, ya sabes tengo que cantar yo, luego tengo varias por hacer. - sacó su teléfono, simulando revisar su Lista de Tareas - Tendría que ver si tengo un hueco pero no te prometo nada - al decir esto, él rió, la actuación de la chica era creíble, pero vamos, se conocían de tanto que se denota la mentira.

- Si lo harás, ¿No? -

- Por supuesto que sí. – rio.

- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces Gumi! - exclamó, abrazándola y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. El rostro de ella ardía, aunque, admitámoslo, lo adoraba.

- ¡B-Bájame Piko-Chan! -

- Oye. - la bajó, mirándola con el ceño semifruncido - Que te dije sobre decirme así. – reprochó.

- No te quejes, que te conocí usando un vestido. - argumentó ella.

- Pero debes admitir que me quedaba bien. - ante esto, ambos rieron.

- Bueno, señorito, ¿Cuando nos juntamos para ensayar? -

- Que te parece mañana, viernes, ya que el sábado es el acto por San Valentín. - se quedó pensando un momento.

- Sí... Es mejor, total el domingo es 14, aunque Meiko-san ya está con su Sake desde mucho antes. - recogió ella su mochila y se dispuso a retirarse - Me voy por ahora Piko, nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Eh? - dirigió su mirada hacia ella - ¿Mañana para qué?

- Donde tienes la cabeza ¿Eh?, ¡Mañana ensayamos! - se reía de la poca memoria que tenía el, aunque es algo de siempre.

- Ah, cierto, ¡Cierto! - colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza, apenado - Me quedé pensando otra cosa... - mencionó para sus adentros.

- Como decía, ¡Hasta entonces! - la peliverde le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue bastante alegre.

- Chao Gumi-Chan... - suspiró - Llamaré a Len, necesito su ayuda. - y alzó su teléfono, mientras se dirigía a la casa del rubio.

* * *

**~ Viernes ~**

Ella volvía de la casa de Luka, de donde retiró el vestido a usar en su actuación en Magnet, la publicidad del concierto funcionó de maravilla, habían agotado las entradas. Su número fue uno de los más solicitados, ya que claro, todos quieren ver a la chica triste viendo al amor de su vida con otra pareja, o ver al gatito Rubio intentando seducir a la refinada gatita, ella se divertía bastante cantando, en especial con toda su familia y amigos, se llevaba particularmente bien con Rin y Len, aunque a veces debía actuar de mediadora para que no se aplasten con el Road Roller, Luka era como su hermana mayor, la cual pasaba bastante tiempo con Miku... Sacar conclusiones apresuradas es malo pero, a cómo va esto... Y por supuesto Piko, el cual ella apoyó desde su inicio en la compañía, siempre le pareció un muchacho con mucho talento, lo cual le recordaba siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión, sin mencionar que era bastante apuesto, pero lo que a ella más le atraía era su personalidad, era un chico alegre, divertido y amable, como no enamorarse... Aunque nunca pudo intentar nada ya que siempre la molestan con Len (Lo cual no le agrada mucho que digamos a Gakupo), como sea, ella tenía algo que cumplir ahora.

_"Ding Dong~ "_ -sonaba el timbre de la casa de Piko-

- Bueno Piko yo m-... - la persona enfrente suyo no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que chocó con la peliverde que se encontraba en la puerta - Ay... ¡Eh, Gumi! - saludó el rubio enfrente suyo.

- Anotaron el número de la placa... ¡LEN! Siempre tenemos que encontrarnos así... - quejó mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, vaya que había sido fuerte el golpe.

- No es mi culpa que siempre estés ahí, eh. - le extendió la mano para levantarla, en ese momento llegó Piko.

- Hola... Etto, ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó al ver a ambos sujetados de la mano.

- Despistado Kagamine volvió a las suyas... - se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa - ¿Vamos a ensayar Piko?

- Je... Je... - Len solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa - Bueno... Hey, ¿Van a cantar juntos?

- Si. - respondió un poco cortante Piko, parecía estar apurado.

- ¡Vamos a cantar Magnet! - añadió ella.

- Oh... No mencionaste eso Piko-Chan. - exclamó codeando al peliblanco, el cual solo pudo mirar a otro lado.

- Oigan... ¿Esa de ahí no es Rin, en el Road Roller? - dijo señalando hacia su derecha.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Dios estoy muerto! ¡ADIÓS! - Len alcanzó solo a decir eso, para luego salir corriendo, más bien dicho escapando.

- Gracias Gumi, me salvaste. – ambos rieron mientras aún a lo lejos se veía al rubio corriendo.

- Para eso estoy, ¿No? – sonrió.

- Bueno, ¿Pasamos a ensayar? – le ofreció la mano, invitándola a pasar, ¿Qué si Gumi si sonrojo? Sí, obviamente.

Así pasaron al cuarto de él a ensayar la letra de la canción, entre risas y una que otra mirada por parte de ambos, la pasaron de maravilla, ya que Piko preparó unas galletitas de chocolate, sabiendo que a la peliverde le encantan, todo normal, hasta ahí, cuando ensayaron la coreografía…

- ¡Cómo se supone que Miku-Chan y Luka-San bailaron esto! – exclamó ella algo exhausta, él solo la miraba, ya que estaba bebiendo un vaso con agua.

- Vamos, no es tan difícil. – dejó el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. – seguía allí parada intentando lograr los pasos señalados – ¡Me rindo esto es imposible! – se cruzó de brazos algo enfadada, causando una leve risa en el peliblanco.

Piko se levantó y dio un par de pasos característicos de la danza, quedando cerca de ella para luego abrazarla por detrás juntando sus manos en el vientre de ella.

- Sólo… Déjate llevar. – dijo para terminar apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gumi.

_¿A-Acaso que me deje llevar?... A que se debe su reacción… N-No puedo evitar apenarme al sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello…_

- D-Dejarme llevar… - alcanzó a decir con una voz poco audible.

- Sí. – besó sutilmente su hombro – Haz lo que el corazón te dicte… - le susurró en el oído.

_No lo dudaré más, tal vez una ocasión así no se vuelva a repetir…_

-se voltea y mira a los ojos al muchacho- P-Piko… Yo… - cierra los ojos y traga saliva – A... A-Aishi-…. –fue interrumpida por uno de los dedos de él silenciándola suavemente.

- Shh… Tú y yo ya sabemos que ibas a decir. – al decir esto las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un rosa fuerte - Yo igual, o incluso más a ti. – sonrió, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella.

Compartieron un tierno beso, el beso soñado de Gumi, _¿Será real? Es posible que en serio esté sucediendo… ¿De veras Piko siente lo mismo por mí? _Sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos al sentir la lengua del peliblanco intentando entrar sutilmente en su boca.

- Mmmnh… - le permitió "intensificar" el beso, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él. Seguido a esto Piko la alzó en brazos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sentándose en un sofá, quedando ella sentada sobre su regazo.

- Parece que a ambos nos llegó antes San Valentín. – dijo soltando una risa, mientras que ella solo se sonrojaba más.

- ¡Oh cállate! – reprochó Gumi riendo.

Él comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente, erizándole la piel - Hoy… Olvídate de todo… Solo somos tú y yo… - le susurró mientras con un dedo lentamente bajaba el bretel de la anaranjada blusa que llevaba la peliverde.

- S-Solo tú y yo… - se dijo a sí misma, mientras él continuaba besándole el cuello.

- Tú y yo…

- Gumi, Guumi.

- Tú y yo… -continuaba repitiendo.

- ¡GUMI!

- ¡KYAA! – alcanzó a decir al caerse de la silla.

- Que bien, por fin despertaste. – respondió con una gran gota en la sien mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

- Ay… El piso me quiere con él solamente… ¿Qué pasó…? No recuerdo nada… - se pasó la mano por la frente de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en la silla de nuevo.

- Pues te quedaste dormida mientras yo fui por mi vaso con agua.

- Ah… ¿A-Ah sí?

- Sip, por lo visto estabas bastante cansada asique preferí no despertarte.

_O sea… Que el beso… La declaración… ¿¡F-Fue un sueño!?_

_Me pone un poco melancólica… Pero bueno, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, de todas formas…_

- Te desperté porque ha llegado Gakupo-San a buscarte, dice que ya se hizo muy tarde, está esperando en la puerta.

- Oh… - se distendió de sus pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho frente suyo – Gracias por avisarme Piko. – Y se dispuso a ir a la sala, acompañada por él.

Sujetó su mochila y se acercó a la puerta, dando la vuelta para despedir al peliblanco que estaba detrás suyo – Gracias por recibirme Piko, la pasé de maravilla. –sonrió.

- El placer fue mío, nos vemos mañana Gumi. –

Ella estaba a punto de irse, cuando él la sujetó del brazo y la acerco más a él, acercando su boca al oído de ella – _Hay que repetir lo que sucedió hoy_… -le susurró y la soltó.

La peliverde estaba confundida, volvió a mirarlo y él le guiñó, para levantar la mano y despedirla, decidió acercarse al auto de su hermano mayor, siendo seguida por la mirada del peliblanco.

- Gracias por recogerme Gaku. –dijo al sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón.

- No hay de qué, ¿La pasaste bien?

- Si… -dio una última mirada a la casa del muchacho - Me divertí bastante.

Igual, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Piko.

… _Lo que pasó…_

… _Fue un sueño … _

…

_¿O no?_


End file.
